Take Me or Leave Me
by UnbrokenBarista
Summary: AO... EO... AJ.... MY FIRST SLASH FIC! ENJOY! FOLLOW THE DIRECTIONS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY! PLEASE R&R! Rated for language! SONG FICONESHOT!


**Take me or leave me**

_Don't own SVU or Rent! _

**Take me or leave me.**

_A/N: Ok, once in a lifetime opportunity….. It's a SLASH FIC!!!!! YAY!! But, it's the end of a Slash relationship, and the beginning of 2 non-slash relationships, so both females are Bi. Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience _  
Olivia had it! She and Alex were constantly fighting, and she was sick of it. Alex was always prim and proper and Olivia, not so much. She loved Alex, but she couldn't stand when she was around her family. Olivia never seemed to be good enough for her, when she was with her family that is. At home, all Alex did was beg for Olivia. When Olivia said no, Alex sulked all day, and nothing she did, except have sex with her would cheer her up, and Olivia WAS DONE!!! FOR GOOD! So, she decided to SING (in the worst voice possible) to Alex, to express her feelings.

Olivia:

_Every single day,  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say 'baby so sweet'  
ever since puberty  
everybody stares at me  
boys girls I can't help it baby  
so be kind and don't lose your mind  
just remember that I'm your baby_

take me for what I am  
who I was meant to be  
and if you give a damn  
take me baby  
or leave me

take me or leave me  
a tiger in a cage  
can never see the sun  
this diva needs her stage baby  
lets have fun  
you are the one I choose  
folks will kill to fill your shoes  
you love the lime light to now baby  
so be mine but don't waste my time  
cryin' 'honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'

take me for what I am  
who I was meant to be  
and if you give a damn  
take me baby or leave me

no way, can I be what I'm not  
but hey, don't you want your girl hot?  
Oh, don't fight, don't loose your head  
'cause every night who's in your bed?  
Who?  
Who's in your bed?

_kiss pookie_

Alex:_  
it won't work  
I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline  
I make list in my sleep baby  
whets my sin?  
Never quit  
I follow through  
I hate mess but I love you  
what do with my impromptu baby?  
So be wise 'cause this girl satisfies  
you got a prize but don't compromise  
your one lucky baby_

take me for what I am  
Olivia:_ a control freak  
_Alex:_ who I was meant to be  
_Olivia: _a snob yet over attentive  
_Alex: _and if you give a damn  
_Olivia: _a loveable droll geek  
_Alex: _take me baby or leave me_

Olivia:_ A anal retentive_

both:_ that's it  
_Alex: _the straw that breaks my back  
_both:_ I quit  
_Alex: _unless you take it back_

Olivia: _Women, what is it about them?_

_Can't live with them or without them  
_both: _take me for what I am  
_Alex: _who I was meant to be_

Olivia:_ who I was meant to be  
_Alex: _and if you give a damn  
_Olivia: _ and if you give a damn then  
_Alex: _take me baby, or leave me  
_Olivia: _ take me baby, take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me  
_both: _take me baby or leave me_

"Fine… you want out!!!??? Then go cry to Elliot, because I know you've been sleeping with him!"

"Like you haven't been sleeping with John? HA! I'll believe that… NEVR!"

"You don't know me at all…. I was nothing but loyal to you… I thought about it, but I NEVER EVER, EVER would cheat on you…. I loved you Olivia, and I THOUGHT you loved me too. I guess I miss judged you…."

"I guess so… but judging ISN'T YOUR JOB!!! Being an ADA yes, I'll give you that much, but a JUDGE!!! FOR GOD SAKES ALEX!!! I FEEL BAD FOR ANY CASE THAT HAS YOU AS A JUDGE!!! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS TAFT!!!!! DAMN IT ALEX! You don't get it do you, I never touched Elliot, he's MARRIED! I love you, and I can't help if people look at me…… You never fail to make me cry no matter what the fuck you do…. Guess I'm leaving I'm gone! Have a great life, call if you care."

She walked out.

"Olivia!!! OLIVIA BENSON!!!! DAMN IT OLIVIA!!! You just want to leave so you can go off with that woman in rubber at the kings club from last night!"

"You think that?? You honestly do?"

"YES!!! I DO!!! AND NO… I WON'T CALL!!! SO YOU CAN SHOVE THAT UP YOUR ASS!"

Olivia ran off crying… she just ran, and then she walked, until she ran into someone.

"Sorry sir- El? What the hell are you doing in Manhattan?"

"Liv?? I think the better question would be what you are doing in QUEENS!?"

"Queens? What the hell AM I doing in Queens?"

"I would like to know the same thing, and why does it look like you have been crying?"

"It's nothing, I just…. Never mind, you wouldn't understand."

"Shoot."

"It's Alex, we broke up."

"Well, you're in luck, I just got broken up with too, Kathy, she broke it off, after 17 damn years of my life, she broke off our marriage, she cheated!! Can you believe that??"

"It's awful, I was awful, I can't believe it's really over! I just, for one second, wish I could go back and start over… then maybe; we could have saved what we had, and now, its over."

"Liv, hey, come here…." He embraced her "Its ok, I know how you feel, trust me I do, I have wished that so many times in the last hour alone that I was tempted to go back home and talk it out with Kathy."

"No offense, but, I'm actually quite glad you didn't."

"Me too." He kissed her head and she hugged him tighter.

"Thanks El, for this, can I crash at your place tonight?"

"You bet, I got a nice comfy place for you right next to me."

She smiled and he put his arm around her and pulled her in close. He whispered in her ear.

"I love you Olivia. I have for a while."

"I love you too, I loved you since the day I walked into the 1-6. Is it ok with you that I am Bi though?"

"Its fine, I think it will be awesome, dating a bisexual, then I can say… look at her…. Isn't she hot, but your hotter, and actually get an honest answer."

She smiled and giggled.

"Well… if you ask me that, depending on who it is, the answer will always be the same. Not as hot as the man sitting across from me."

He smiled.

"What if it was Farrah Faucet?

"EW!!! Hello, she's like….. 80!"

"Carmen Electra?"

"Ok, maybe her. But, only if it was ok with you."

"Hey, we could have a 3-some!"

"EW!!! ELLIOT!!!!"

**Meanwhile…… **

She dialed John's number. He answered.

"Munch? It's Alex, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, what about?"

"Olivia, we're over!"

"WOW!! That was a fast relationship!"

"You're telling me, and I never want to see her again. Can I crash with you tonight, in case she comes back."

"Sure, come over when ever you want. I know how you feel. Trust me I do."

"Oh I trust you alright!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean… would you mind dating a Bisexual woman?"

"Not if she was as beautiful as a woman I know!"

"And who might that be?"

"A girl named Alexandra, Alexandra Cabot. She's an ADA for the unit I work in."

She smiled and giggled.

"Really, well… I can try. So, I'll see you soon?"

"You bet. Bye Alex."

"Bye John"

Finis!!

A/N: You like?? Now, see that drop down thingy-ma-bob-er? Go to 'Submit Review' then that little button next to it that says 'Ok'… push that and TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT GOD DAMN IT!!! Gratzi!!


End file.
